


Day 9:  Stuck In A Blizzard

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Snowed In, over the clothes action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: A blizzard blows through and Kaidan and Shepard have some fun on the couch.





	Day 9:  Stuck In A Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 9 of my 25 days of MShenko prompts. I've never actually been in a blizzard so I did try to look up some things before I started writing this. Hope you like it! <3

The forecast said to expect winds up to 45 mph, low visibility, and up to a foot of snow. That was about the amount they would usually expect in a single winter. They’d stocked up on food, batteries, candles, blankets, and had plenty of wood for the fireplaces, and they were snuggled up on the sofa, watching the fire, the snow blowing around outside, and listening to the weather forecast.

Kaidan was warm, comfy, and drowsy and promptly dozed off wrapped up in John’s arms, his head resting on his shoulder. Kaidan didn’t know how long he’d slept, but he slowly became aware of lips leaving kisses along his jawline and even behind his ear, a hand under his shirt, stroking gently across his upper stomach, and John whispering his name.

He was still warm, comfy, and drowsy and didn't really want to wake up. His answer, “mmwarm, sleepy”, made John laugh quietly, the breath of it barely brushing Kaidan’s ear. Kaidan felt his body take interest as John’s fingers brushed over a nipple, circled and stroked one and then the other to hardness, the tiny bits of sensation traveling through his body to settle into his gut as the first sparks of desire.

As John’s hand traveled lower, brushing across his belly button and dipping down beneath the band of his pants, Kaidan let his head fall back onto John’s shoulder. “Mmm...I was enjoying my nap. What are you doing?”

“I was enjoying your nap too. You’re all wrapped up around me, and you smell good, and you mumbled my name. I was having fantasies.”

“Fantasies?”

“Mmhmm.” Kaidan squirmed as John continued to talk between kisses down his neck and shoulder. “I was picturing you naked...and how beautiful you look when you’re on top of me...how it feels when you hold me down and pound into me…”, Kaidan let out a breathy moan as John’s had cupped him through his sweats and began to rub.

“You going to get hard for me Kaidan?”

He shook his head, “No. Told you I’m sleepy and warm. Think I’m just going to pass out again.”

He jerked with a, “John, _fuck_ ,” as he felt a gentle nip on his ear and John slid his hand into his pants and began to stroke him.

“Still sleepy?”

Kaidan squeezed John’s thighs as he gritted out a, “No, not particularly.”

“Good.”

“You suck.”

“Not this time.”

He let out a surprised “oof” as John flipped him onto his back on the couch, straddling him, his legs tucked under Kaidan’s thighs. Kaidan watched, warmth rushing through his body, as John pulled his own cock out, and then pulled down Kaidan’s sweats exposing him.

“What are you— _oh_.” He was interrupted as John wrapped his hand around both of their shafts and stroked up, swiping across both tips, using the gathered precum as lube.

Kaidan groaned, “I lied. I’m getting hard. Why is that so good?”

John leaned forward to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip. “Because I’m awesome.”

“If I insult you will you stop?”

“Yes.”

“Then nevermind. You’re awesome.”

John leaned to grab lube from a drawer and poured it over both of them, increasing his pace. Kaidan’s head flopped back onto the couch and he had to bite his lip as pleasure flooded his body. “You’re going to kill me.”

John leaned forward, licking up Kaidan’s throat and then kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip. “I have to be quick. Wouldn’t want you to freeze.”

“Oh, It’s going to be quick.”

He squirmed a moan slipping free as John ran his lips and tongue across his nipples, sucking on one and then the other, leaning back up to kiss him, his hand never slowing.

Kaidan was thrusting his hips as much as he could with John on top of him, it was rubbing the underside of their cocks together and each pass had him groaning at the intense feeling. Kaidan could feel his pulse thundering, his breathing going ragged, sweat breaking out over his body, and he knew from John’s groans and hitched breaths that he wasn’t the only one who was close to orgasm.

He could feel tension coiling low in his body. He looked down at John and his breath caught. John was watching his face, eyes dark with desire, body tense as his pace never slowed.

“I want to watch your face while you come for me Kaidan.”

He couldn’t speak for a moment as John’s words and voice destroyed his rapidly fraying control. He tried to breathe through it and gain control of his body, pulling in air through his nose once, then again, but he was too close. He managed an, “oh shit”, as his orgasm rushed through him, his cum slicking John’s hand as he continued to stroke.

Kaidan opened his eyes as he heard John’s moans get louder, watching his face as he tensed, an almost pained look appearing on his face as he came, some of his release landing on Kaidan’s stomach. He slowly stopped stroking as his orgasm faded, making one last pass to squeeze both of their cocks, causing Kaidan to shudder.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck.”

John pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe both of them up before collapsing across Kaidan snuggling into his neck, trying to catch his breath. Kaidan ran his hands down John’s back, soothing him, slowing his own breathing as he relaxed into the couch.

“Still want the blanket to be comfy and warm?” John mumbled into his neck.

“No. I’m sweating. You’ve definitely kept me warm and made me comfy. I even forgot about the blizzard, good job.”

“I aim to please.”

Kaidan touched John’s face, tilting it up slightly so he could give him a kiss. “Best blizzard ever.”

John smiled through the kiss before pulling away. ”Definitely.”


End file.
